A Drarry Christmas Carol
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: A collection of 6 one-shots that can be read together or separate. Somehow, they all morphed into one story. Draco ad Harry's relationship set to my favorite Christmas Carols. Rated M because there is some sexual content. If you do not like boyxboy. DON'T READ! My only warning!
1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N: Let's begin our countdown to Christmas! **

* * *

_**A Drarry Christmas Carol**  
_

_Chapter 1_- _Baby It's Cold Outside_

* * *

**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside**

**I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside**

**This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in**

**So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry**

**My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar**

**So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry**

**Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour**

**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there**

**Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there**

**I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now**

**To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

**I ought to say no, no, no sir - Mind if I move a little closer**

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride**

**I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out**

**Ahh, but it's cold outside**

**I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside**

**The answer is no - Oh darling, it's cold outside**

**This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in**

**So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm**

**My sister will be suspicious - Man, Your lips look delicious**

**My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon on a tropical shore**

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious**

**Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before**

**I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**

**Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there**

**You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand**

**But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me**

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow**

**At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died**

**I really can't stay - Get over that hold out**

**Ahh, but it's cold outside**

**Oh baby it's cold outside**

**Oh baby it's cold outside**

It was that time of the year again. Christmas was tomorrow and Harry Potter was making his annual rounds of visiting his friends and some of the victims who had suffered from the war.

His first stop was always the Remus Lupin Home for Young Witches and Wizards. It was an orphanage that he, Ron and Hermione had designed after Harry read about the numerous children that were left orphaned or abandoned because of the war. When the war had ended, Harry couldn't handle living in Sirius' former home, there were still too many painful memories, so instead he and his friends had scrubbed it from top to bottom and converted it into a home for the orphans. Hermione ran the orphanage and Harry made sure the children were well taken care of. He visited every Saturday, plus holidays.

His next visit was to see Luna. She had taken over her father's business and was the editor and chief of the Quibbler. After the war, the Daily Prophet had lost a lot of its readers and was quickly bought out by the Quibbler. While Luna was still famous for her somewhat eccentric stories, her paper still made sure to add stories about what was going on in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Luna had also married Neville Longbottom, who had become the new Herbology professor. The two of them married shortly after the war and were expecting their first child.

Harry continued his rounds, stopping at the hospital, Ollivanders, Hogwarts and a few other charities that Harry was a part of. His last stop was always the worst though. He stepped through the gates of Malfoy Manor, the wards had been programmed to recognize him, and made his way up towards the manor. Harry and Draco had put aside their differences rather quickly once the war was over and the trials had finished. Now, Harry made sure he visited Draco a couple of times a year. Draco was one of the only people Harry could talk to who would remain objective.

Draco watched from his window as Harry made his way through the snow up to the house. It had been five years since the war and Draco still could not believe that he and Harry had ever become friends. However, if it hadn't been for Harry, Draco wouldn't even be alive. The fiendfyre in seventh year had almost killed him. Harry didn't have to save him, but he did. Harry risked his life to save him, flying back through the fire to rescue him and his friend. That was when Draco realized his feelings for Harry.

Even the trials. Draco was sentenced to life in Azkaban, his mother was to get forty years and his father was due for three life sentences. Harry had spoken at each of their trials and had gotten Narcissa and Draco on house arrest instead. Narcissa was sentenced for 3 years and Draco was sentenced for 5 years. It was this act of selflessness that made Draco realize that he was in love with Harry. However, there was nothing he could do for Lucius, while he managed to reduce the sentence from three to one, it still meant that Lucius would never live to see outside Azkaban.

Three years of Azkaban had left his father with a weak heart and he had died shortly after his third year anniversary in the prison. Six months after word of Lucius' death had reached Malfoy Manor, Narcissa perished from the same fate. Draco believed his parents were soulmates and when his father had died, his mother's heart had been so broken that she couldn't bear to live anymore..

It was a week after his mother finally passed that Harry had shown up on his doorstep with a bottle of firewhiskey and an offer of friendship. It had slowly escalated from there, resulting in monthly visits from Harry where the two of them would get drunk and laugh about some of their adventures during school. Every time resulting in Draco falling even harder for Harry.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!"

Draco opened the door to let Harry Potter into his home. As he closed the door, he noticed a storm was brewing as the wind started to pick up.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked as he pulled off his light jacket, hanging it up on the peg by the door.

"I'm doing well. The ministry stopped by earlier this week to let me know that I will off house arrest at the end of this year."

"Congratulations."

"Well it is all thanks to you," Draco smiled, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry blushed slightly. "Well, I brought over a bottle if you're interested."

"If it's alright with you, I have already set out a bottle of wine and if you don't want that I also have some eggnog."

"Eggnog?" Harry looked at Draco in disbelief.

"Yeah, eggnog. You know. A holiday drink made from milk, cream, sugar and eggs. Usually has cinnamon sprinkled on top," Draco couldn't help smirking.

"I know what it is," Harry said indignantly. "I just didn't think you did."

"I've learned a lot about muggle products since I was put on house arrest without magic."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I guess I could do with a glass of wine."

Draco had a house elf take the bottle of firewhiskey from Harry and put it in the kitchen, while he led Harry into the living room. The entire room was decorated for Christmas, a tree was set up by the fireplace and the fireplace was decorated with garlands and ribbons. The entire room was warm and cozy, Draco had redesigned the manor after his mother had passed and had rid his home of all dark magic artifacts. He had also changed the furniture of every room - except his parents - to fit his style, which meant out with the cold and empty and in with the warm and cozy.

Draco poured two glasses of red wine and handed one over to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"So what have you been up to since your last visit?"

"I have been mostly working with a couple different charities, such as the orphanage and the hospital."

"I've read about both of them and the work you've done. You opened the orphanage using your godfather's ancestral home. It is now home to over twenty little boys and girls, including your godson. You also fund a research program at the hospital to help victims of the war that were severely tortured, victims like Longbottom's parents."

Harry was impressed. "How did you know all that?"

"Without magic, I found reading to be a good form of entertainment."

Harry thought there was more to the story then that, but he wasn't going to push. Instead he sipped his wine and asked Draco how he felt about soon being a free man.

The two caught up for another few hours, Draco using any excuse he could to touch Harry. When Harry spoke about how little time he actually got to spend with his godson, Draco put his hand on Harry's knee, which caused Harry to blush fifty shades of red. When Harry was running low on wine, Draco made sure he pressed up against Harry as he was pouring him a new glass and to brush his fingers along Harry's as he handed him the glass.

It had been nearly four hours since Harry had arrived and it looked like Harry was getting uncomfortable. Or at the very least turned on.

"Well, I need to be going," Harry smiled as he tried to stand up. He knew he was blushing and his entire body was overheating just by being so close to Draco.

Draco leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. The storm had really heated up outside, the wind was blowing like crazy and the snow was falling in sheets.

"I don't think you're going to be able to leave. That storm looks like its snowed us in," Draco pointed Harry out the window.

Harry headed over to the window and saw that the snow, which had been just above his ankles when he got here, was now more than up to his waist. There was no way he would even be able to get out of the door without a melting charm.

"Well, I'm sure a melting charm would work," Harry suggested.

"It probably would, but not in this storm. The snow is falling faster than you would be able to melt it."

Harry kept looking between Draco and the window. He would have liked to stay, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea, especially with how his body was reacting to Draco's touches. Not that he would let Draco know that.

"Look, Harry, this storm is insane. You didn't bring a warm enough jacket and you'll freeze trying to leave."

"Thanks for the concern, Draco, but I really can't stay. This evening had been really nice, but I've got to go away," Harry said as he slowly backed up to the front door.

"Harry, it's freezing out there. I was so excited when you had dropped in, but I can't let you leave in this weather. Think about it, you're not even outside and your hands are just like ice," Draco said as he grabbed one of Harry's hands between his own.

"Let's go sit by the fire and warm you up," Draco said leading Harry back towards the living room.

Harry was still reluctant and was trying to come up with a reason as to why he had to leave.

"I'm supposed to be over at Ron and Hermione's tonight. It's a tradition and if I don't show up Hermione will start to worry and Ron will be pacing the floor. So I really should scurry," Harry said pulling away from Draco's grip.

"What's your hurry? I'm sure Granger and Weasley will understand and if you want we can floo call them. Come on. Come sit with me and listen to the fireplace roar," Draco patted the seat next to him on the couch and held up Harry's glass of wine.

"Well...alright. I'll stay, but I would rather have a glass of eggnog," Harry stated.

Draco nodded. "Alright, why don't you turn some music on while I go pour us some."

Draco disappeared into the kitchen while Harry pulled out a box of old records that sat inside the book shelf by the fireplace.

_'What am I going to do? What will my friends think? They know I'm here, what will they think when they notice I'm spending the evening here? And what is going on with Draco? I feel like he is flirting with me, but that can't be right. I wish I knew how to break this spell he seems to have over me.'_

"Here you are," Draco said handing Harry a glass of eggnog.

"Thanks," Harry said taking a sip. "Say, what's in this drink?"

"Just a dash of cinnamon. Oh and I took the liberty of floo calling Granger and Weasley, letting them know how bad it is out there and that there is no way of getting out right now," Draco said taking another sip of eggnog. "Your eyes looks like stars right now."

Harry blushed another ten shades of red as he bit his bottom lip. He took a seat next to Draco on the couch and leaned back closing his eyes. He felt a shift in weight on his side of the couch and looked to see Draco's leg pressed against his own.

"Mind if I move a little closer?"

"I should say no," The look on Draco's face had Harry thinking he was adorable. _'At least I can say I tried. Even though I really shouldn't stay.'_

"What's the sense in hurting my pride? You know you like me Harry."

"Um..." Harry leaned away from Draco, who had his hand on Harry's knee and was leaning towards him.

Draco's lips skimmed against Harry's. He had been wanting to do that for so long, the feel of Harry's lips had Draco melting. He pressed closer until he could feel Harry's chest against his own. Harry pressed his hand against Draco's cheek as he maneuvered around until Draco was situated between his legs, laying on top of him. The blonde moaned into the kiss, allowing Harry access to Draco's mouth, which Harry hesitantly took advantage of. Draco slowly moved his hands so one rested on Harry's shoulder and the other was slowly making its way south from Harry's chest.

"Wait," Harry sounded breathless as he pushed Draco against the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"We shouldn't be doing this," Harry whispered. "Besides the snow has stopped falling. Ron and Hermione will get suspicious when they notice that I still haven't come over."

"But your lips are so delicious. You can't leave. Please just stay," Draco begged as he pressed his hand against the front of Harry's jeans.

Harry moaned. "I've got to get home. You could just lend a coat and I'll return it later."

Draco slid his hand back and forth.

"Mmm. You've really been grand. But don't you see there's going to be talk tomorrow if I stay tonight."

"You'll freeze out there, baby. It's up to your knees out there. Besides how can you walk away after you do these things to me. I'm beyond hard by just the touch of your hand," Draco continued stroking Harry through his jeans. "And if you leave, I'll be so upset, especially if you caught pneumonia out there."

Harry continued to moan beneath Draco, he couldn't think of anymore excuses.

"Say you'll stay," Draco whispered as he peppered kisses along Harry's neck, nibbling on Harry's earlobe.

"Ok," Harry whispered as he thrust his hips into Draco's hand.

Draco took advantage and pressed his lips against Harry's. He knew Harry was letting him dominate the kiss, but he didn't care because just the feel of Harry's tongue against his had him harder than he had ever been in his life.

Draco made quick work of the buttons on Harry's jeans and his own before continuing his ministrations on Harry.

The brunette let out a moan as he let his head fall back against the arm of the couch and let Draco take care of him. Draco continued peppering kisses along Harry's jaw and neck before he began nipping and biting at the juncture between the brunette's neck and shoulder.

"Oh Merlin...Draco! Don't stop..."

Draco moaned at the sounds his Harry was making. He wouldn't stop, not ever! And he knew it wouldn't be long. He was already so close just from the sounds pouring from Harry's lips and he knew Harry was too.

"Harry...do it...now!"

Harry let out a shout as he felt both he and Draco release. Draco fell against Harry's chest as the two tried to catch their breath.

"What do you say we take this upstairs," Draco whispered once he could speak again.

Harry quickly cleaned the both of them up before pulling Draco into another breathtaking kiss. When he finally pulled away, he allowed Draco to get up and fix himself up.

"I say, I'm on top this time," Harry stated as he began pulling Draco up the stairs.

* * *

**AN: This begins my countdown to Christmas. I have 6 chapters to this story and I will begin posting them with the last one being posted on Christmas Eve. Consider this my Christmas present to all my readers who have not seen anything new from me.**

**I regret to say that I am in a writer's slump. It's not to say that I do not have any new ideas, I just do not have the will to write. But I promise I will not leave you all forever. I will get back into it as some point. Until then I will only be writing stories and posting them when they are 100% finished so there will be no more stories on hiatus.**

**I will be spending Christmas alone this year. It is my first year doing so, so I hope you all have wonderful days with your families. I plan on seeing my favorite musical come to life on the big screen Les Miserables!**

**Love you all and Merry Christmas!**

**Shadow**


	2. All I Want For CHristmas Is You

**A/N: The second day of our countdown to Christmas!**

* * *

**_A Drarry Christmas Carol_  
**

**__**_Chapter 2 - All I Want For Christmas Is You_

* * *

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
****There is just one thing I need  
****I don't care about the presents  
****Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own  
****More than you could ever know  
****Make my wish come true  
****All I want for Christmas  
****Is you**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
****There is just one thing I need  
****And I don't care about the presents  
****Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking  
****There upon the fireplace  
****Santa Claus won't make me happy  
****With a toy on Christmas Day**

**I just want you for my own  
****More than you could ever know  
****Make my wish come true  
****All I want for Christmas is you  
****You baby**

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
****I won't even wish for snow  
****And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
****Underneath the mistletoe  
**

**I won't make a list and send it  
****To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
****I won't even stay awake to  
****Hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight  
****Holding on to me so tight  
****What more can I do?  
****Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
****You**

**Oh all the lights are shining  
****So brightly everywhere  
****And the sound of children's  
****Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing  
****I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
****Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
****Won't you please bring my baby to me?**

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
****This is all I'm asking for  
****I just want to see my baby  
****Standing right outside my door**

**Oh I just want you for my own  
****More than you could ever know  
****Make my wish come true  
****Baby all I want for Christmas is  
****You baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you baby  
****All I want for Christmas is you baby  
****All I want for Christmas is you baby**

Harry Potter was drunk. No. Not drunk. He was pissed. He was out of his mind hammered with alcohol and was one shot of firewhiskey away from falling off his chair and never getting up again. Sitting next to him was his best friend, Ron Weasley. The two of them had finished work and decided to grab a drink. Ron was an auror, he was actually the minister's personal auror whenever he traveled outside of Great Britain. Harry, halfway through his auror training, decided he was sick of fighting and decided to become a healer instead.

Harry worked in the magical diseases division as well as working with the ministry on creating a children's ward within the hospital. He loved his job and loved his co-workers...well most of them anyway. There was one person who worked in the hospital that Harry would rather not deal with. Draco Malfoy. After Hogwarts, the young Mr. Malfoy had received his mastery in potions during his house arrest and had become a potioneer for the hospital shortly after being let out. Although that was probably due to the raving comments Draco received from both his master and from Harry Potter, himself. He worked a floor above Harry, but the two had been thrown onto a couple cases a time or two.

And every time Harry had to deal with the blonde, he wanted to strangle him. Not because he pissed him off. Oh no, it had nothing to do with that. They had become friends a long time ago. In fact, Harry had started their friendship shortly after Draco's mother had passed. The two of them would go out drinking and Harry would usually visit Draco on Christmas Eve. It was two years prior that Harry had found himself in a situation where he and Draco wound up in bed together. The next day, Harry awoke to find Draco telling him it was a mistake and the two of them had been horribly drunk. When Harry tried to protest, Draco admitted to spiking Harry's eggnog. Harry refused to speak with Draco after that.

When Harry had returned home he decided he didn't want to remember that evening and pulled the memories of that night from his mind and placed them in a vial. If Draco didn't want to remember it than neither did he. Although, he did leave the memories of the flirting and the kiss. Those Harry could live with.

"Harry, you alright mate?"

Harry nodded, but quickly stopped when the room started to spin.

"You are seriously wasted mate!"

Harry started laughing and rocking in his seat. Ron had to cast a sticking charm on both the chair to the floor and on Harry's ass to his seat.

"Harry, maybe you should stop..."

"Yes, Potter. You should definitely stop before you fall and crack open your skull."

Harry immediately stopped laughing as he looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing over him. He was wearing his trademark smirk and was dressed in black tight jeans and a navy blue long sleeve v-neck. He looked amazing!

Draco walked away after realizing that Harry wasn't going to respond and gave a nod towards Ron.

Harry followed Draco with his eyes as the blonde made his way to the back of the bar and sat in a booth that currently was seating Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I want him."

"What?" Ron leaned closer, having not heard Harry.

"I want him," Harry spoke a little louder.

"Who?" Ron had known for years that Harry preferred the company of men. It was why he and Ginny didn't work out.

"Draco..." Harry whispered.

Ron choked on his drink as he tried to comprehend what Harry had said. He swallowed past the burning in his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "He is just so beautiful. I just...I don't know Ron, I feel like all warm and tingly whenever he is around and he is always flirting with me. He always comes to see me at the hospital and he'll flirt with me shamelessly. Then he'll press against me and I can feel my body reacting to him. I don't know Ron, but ever since he and I shared a kiss two years ago, I can't stop myself from thinking about him. And the dreams - "

"Okay, stop right there! I do not need to hear that."

Harry pouted as he stared into his drink. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy and he just rested his chin on his fists on the counter.

Ron looked at Harry and then over at Malfoy. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend so upset. He knew that when Harry fell hard, he would never admit it when sober. So Harry was definitely into Malfoy. Which meant that it was up to Ron to help his best friend. Any means necessary. Ron took another look at Malfoy as a plan slowly started forming in his mind.

That night was over a month ago. Harry had woken up the next morning with a powerful hangover and no memory of the night before. He found a potion vial next to his bed with a note saying "now I know what to get you for Christmas". Completely confused, Harry grabbed the vial and choked down the hangover potion. After a few minutes Harry had jumped out of bed and got ready to spend the day with his godson.

Now it was Christmas morning. Teddy was spending it with his grandmother and Harry was due over at their house around two. Hermione had asked if Harry wanted to spend Christmas morning with her and Ron, but Harry had declined stating that it was their first Christmas with their daughter. They should celebrate as a family before the rest of the Weasley clan came over.

Harry stretched his limbs, feeling a satisfying pop in his arms, back and shoulders before he sat up and got ready to go downstairs. A loud pop and a thump could be heard downstairs, like the sound of someone apparating. Harry quickly grabbed his wand. No one should have been able to apparate into his home. Only those that had access through the wards could apparate and even then, that was limited to Harry, Ron, Hermione and the minister. Walking towards his bedroom door, Harry put a silencing charm around himself so the other person wouldn't hear him. He quietly opened his door and looked down the hall to see if he could anyone. He heard another rustling, as if someone was crawling on the carpet. As well as the soft jingle of the Christmas tree ornaments.

Harry stepped quietly outside his bedroom and made his way towards the living room. He heard a muffled moaning. 'That sounds like their in pain'. Harry instantly went into healer mode. Keeping his wand drawn, he continued his way into his living room. Sticking his head around the corner, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Draco Malfoy.

Naked.

In green ribbon.

Draco Malfoy was lying underneath his tree, with his back against his fireplace, completely naked as the day he was born, wrapped in green silk ribbon and with a strategically placed bow over his nether region.

Harry could feel himself getting excited at seeing his co-worker tied up like this.

"What is all this then?"

Draco whipped his head around to see Harry Potter standing over him. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened the last time that Harry and he had been alone in a room together. That had been two years ago, in his manor. He had woken the following morning after an amazing night to panic. He had wanted last night so badly and had drugged both the wine and Harry's eggnog in order to get Harry to stay. He had felt horrible and had confessed as soon as Harry was awake. However, the moment Draco had uttered the word 'drugged', Harry was screaming and storming out of the manor at record speed. That had been the best night of his life and had desperately wanted a continuation.

Draco tried to explain the situation he was in, but found that the ribbon inside his mouth was preventing him from speaking.

Harry squatted down by Draco and looked him over head to toe, which sent a shiver up Draco's spine.

With a wave of his hand, Harry allowed the ribbon to loosen enough so that he could pull it out of Draco's mouth.

Draco quickly licked his lips, trying to get some moisture into his mouth.

"Well?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I don't know, Potter. All I remember is sleeping in my bed then I was bound in ribbon and blindfold over my eyes. I remember being carried then apparated then being set down, presumably here, and the blindfold removed. I tried to see who the attacker was, but they were already out the door."

Harry stared into Draco's eyes as he was telling his story. Harry had developed a knack of telling when someone was lying to him. And Draco wasn't.

"Well, what should I do? According to this, you're my Christmas present," Harry stated looking at the tag that was attached to the bow.

Draco's eyes widened. He had no clue as to what Harry would do to him. Afterall, Draco had been making a habit of flirting with Harry at the hospital, pressing against him and getting him all hot and bothered before walking away.

"Any suggestions?"

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. "Um...well I am naked."

"That you are. Would you like some clothes?"

Draco shook his head.

"Then what do you want?"

Draco blushed as he looked down at the floor. "You."

Harry smirked. He gently ran his fingers through Draco's hair. He could feel the blonde leaning into his touch.

"You want me to touch you?"

Draco bit his lip as he nodded. Harry ran his finger down Draco's neck, slowly moving it down between Draco's pectoral muscles.

"You want me to take you to my bed?"

Draco blushed even more.

Harry stood up and using his wand, he levitated Draco up and towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Well, you are my Christmas present. I am going to do what every person does when they get a present on Christmas. I am going to play with it."

With that statement, Harry set Draco down on the wand and shut his bedroom door with an echoing click.


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**A/N: Third installment of our countdown to Christmas story!**

* * *

**_A Drarry Christmas Carol_  
**

**__**_Chapter 3 - I'll Be Home For Christmas_

* * *

**I'll be home for Christmas  
****You can count on me  
****Please have snow and mistle toe  
****And presents under the tree**

**Christmas Eve will find you  
****Where the love light gleams  
****I'll be home for Christmas  
****If only in my dreams**

**I'll be home, I'll be home  
****If only in my dreams  
****I'll be home, I'll be home  
****If only in my dreams**

**I'm dreamin' tonight  
****Of a place I love  
****Even more than I usually do  
****(Usually do)  
****And although I know**

**It's a long road back  
****I Promise You  
****I'll be home for Christmas  
****You can count on me**

**Please have snow and mistle toe  
****And presents under the tree  
****Christmas Eve will find me  
****Where the love light gleams**

**I'll be home for Christmas  
****If only in my dreams  
****I'll be home, I'll be home  
****If only in my dreams**

It had been a year since Harry and Draco had started their relationship. After Harry had finished unwrapping his Christmas present, the next day Harry had asked Draco to move in with him. Their relationship was wild and reckless, the two of them would be all hot for each other one day and the next day they would be throwing hexes at each other. However, they always made up before going to bed...after all the make up sex was too good to pass up.

Draco had been promoted to Head Potioneer, which meant that he was in charge of delegating to all the other potion masters and mistresses beneath him and was also in charge of making sure that the entire hospital was stacked with whatever potions they needed.

Harry had finished the construction on the chid's ward about six months prior and was made the lead children's healer of the center. Harry was beyond proud of his "baby", as he liked to call it, and it made everything a lot easier for himself and for the hospital.

Tonight was their one year anniversary and Draco was determined to make it the best night ever. Seeing as it would be the last time Draco would see Harry for a while.

Two months ago, Kingsley had visited their home to ask Harry if he would be willing to embark on a great chance to help wizards and witches that had been affected by the war in America. The wizarding hospital in New York was in desperate need of good healers to help them with the overflow of numerous young witches and wizards that had come in. Their hospital was understaffed and unequipped to handle to the mass of children and teens that had flooded their doors almost over night. Kingsley had been asked to send over some healers to help out and to help with the construction of a child's ward.

Draco could remember Kingsley's exact words.

_"You were the one to construct the child's ward at St. Mungo's, I could not think of anyone better to send to America. You have the most experience and are better equipped then any other healer I could send. Please, Harry!"_

_"Then who will run the child's ward here?" Harry was still worried, even though the sound of going to America was thrilling._

_"Miss. Parvati, of course. You've been training her since you first opened the center. Plus she will have Mr. Jordan to help her as well."_

_Draco and Harry exchanged a look. Draco giving his silent approval to Harry that this was a great opportunity for him._

_"When would I need to leave and how long am I to stay there?" Harry asked._

_"I would need you there at the end of the year. And it would only be for about half a year."_

_With that, the minister left with a pop! leaving both Harry and Draco wide-eyed and shocked._

Harry had almost called the minister to tell him "no" when Draco had pulled him away from the fireplace. He told him that this was a great opportunity and six months was not going to be that long. While they wouldn't be able to floo call (the international costs alone would break both of them) or send letters (no owl was able to fly across oceans), they would still be able to use an international portkey (although expensive) every other month to see each other. The time would go faster then either of them knew.

The sound of the fireplace caught Draco's attention and he finished pulling the chicken out of the oven. One thing, Draco Malfoy loved when he lived without magic...cooking. He learned he was an excellent chef.

"Hello love," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Draco's stomach.

"Hello to you too," Draco stated as he pressed back against Harry's hard chest. He loved the feel of his lover's body pressed against his.

"I missed you," Harry pressed his nose into Draco's neck, just breathing in the intoxicating scent that was Draco Malfoy.

Draco let out a quiet moan as he turned in his lover's arms and pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist as Harry brought his hands down underneath Draco's ass. Without thinking, Draco jumped into his lover's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and continued the kiss as Harry set him down on the kitchen counter.

"Harry?" Draco moaned as Harry began nipping and kissing down Draco's neck.

"Hmm?" Harry couldn't seem to touch enough of his delicious lover, his hands were moving everywhere that he could.

"What about dinner?"

Harry pulled back from leaving a most impressive hickey on Draco's neck and looked up into those mercury eyes that he loved.

"I'm not really hungry for chicken, love. I'm more in the mood for another kind of white meat," Harry said with a wink as his hands moved to the front of Draco's trousers.

In two moves, Draco's pants were around his ankles and Harry was feasting on a most delicious part of his lover. Draco wound his fingers through Harry's hair as he moaned in appreciation just how talented his lover's tongue was.

"Oh! Don't stop," Draco panted.

A lick.

A suck.

A hard press against his vein.

A twist.

A nibble.

A scrapping of teeth against his most sensitive area.

Draco moaned as he emptied himself into Harry's eager mouth. Draco laid back onto the counter as Harry stood up and pulled Draco's pants back on.

"You still want dinner?" Harry winked.

Draco was still trying to catch his breath.

"What say we take this into the bedroom?" Harry whispered as he picked up his lover and started carrying him towards their room.

Draco pulled himself into another heated kiss as he put a stasis and heating charm on all the food. They could always come back later and eat.

* * *

It was two months after Harry left that Draco found himself in the hospital...more importantly a hospital bed. He had been feeling sick the last few weeks and he figured it had to be something that was going around the hospital, but when he began throwing up all day every day for two weeks, he knew there was something seriously wrong.

"How are you doing, Draco?" Padma walked into the room carrying a clipboard.

"I'd be doing better if I wasn't throwing up every hour," Draco muttered as he emptied this mornings breakfast into the trash.

"Have you heard from Harry?" Padma asked as he ran her wand over the blonde.

"Two weeks prior. He is doing wonderful. Misses me. Asks how you are doing. Can't come see me this month because they are in the middle of major construction of the child's ward."

Padma tutted under her breath as she cleaned up both Draco and the mess he had puked on the floor.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that. I know this is the longest you have ever been apart. In fact I think this is the first time you two have ever been apart since you got together," Padma said. She gestured for Draco to lay down so she could do the full body scans.

"At least he will only be gone another four months."

Padma finished her scans and transferred her findings onto the clipboard from her wand.

"Well?"

Padma shushed him. She stared at her board as it processed all the different scans and spells his had used. After a minute, the results popped up in their respective areas. Everything looked normal, except the reason given for why Draco was sick.

"Draco...you're pregnant!"

* * *

Draco was resting on the couch, one hand was rubbing circles over his stomach, which at 19 weeks, he was starting to show, and the other was leafing through the different potion lists for the different hospital departments. While he could no longer make potions because the fumes would harm the baby, he was still in charge of overseeing that all potions were made properly.

Tap. Tap.

Draco looked towards the window to see a ministry owl. Must be Harry. That was how Harry managed to correspond with him. Harry would pass on a message to the American minister, who would relay the message to Kingsley, who would then relay the message to Draco.

Letting the owl in and giving it some treats, Draco pulled the letter off the owl's leg. He quickly scanned the contents before crumbling it up and throwing it away.

The letter was the same thing from last time. Construction had hit a set back and Harry couldn't afford to come back to London at the moment.

_'Well it's not like I can go to states. Padma made it clear I'm not allowed to portkey while pregnant. Not that Harry knows that.'_

Draco had yet to tell Harry he was pregnant. He didn't think it would be right to tell him over a letter and he certainly was not having both his minister and the one in America tell Harry. Thankfully Harry would be back in a few months and then Draco would explain everything.

If only Draco knew how long it was really going to take for Harry to come back.

* * *

Draco was 38 weeks pregnant and still Harry was not home. Apparently the child's ward was taking WAY longer then anyone had expected. Harry was supposed to be back when Draco was 26 weeks, but instead Draco received another letter stating that Harry would be away for another six months.

That had caused Draco to break down in tears. He missed Harry. He couldn't do this without him. He had barely made it through the past couple months. If it wasn't for Padma checking up on him every couple days, Draco would have broken down ages ago.

He needed Harry.

* * *

"HARRY!"

The brunette turned from talking with the lead contractor to see Padma running towards him. A huge broke out across his face at finally seeing a familiar face.

"Hey!" Harry gave Padma a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

Padma gave a sigh and gestured for Harry to follow her. Harry looked confused for a moment before telling Danny that he would be right back.

Padma led him to the tabled area that the workers had been using for lunch breaks. Harry took a seat opposite Padma and waited for her to speak.

"Harry, have you heard anything from Draco?" Padma asked.

"No. I hear from Kingsley that he is doing well, but other then that, I don't. Why?"

"Harry, why are you still out here? Construction is well underway, they don't need you here until it's finished. Then you can continue through owls or floo calls with any other questions they may have."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Padma, I like being here. I want to be here until the end. I know I have been neglecting Draco because I have not been using portkeys to go see him, but I'm sure he understands. Besides, I'll be home in three weeks, just in time for Christmas. I already told Kingsley and the minister here. Both of them understand and, like you said, will use me for advice on the child's ward here once it is finished."

Padma pulled a stack of papers out of her robes and looked up at Harry.

"So, you have no idea what Draco has been up to this last year?"

"No, Padma. What is this all about? Is Draco okay?"

Padma handed the stack of papers over to Harry. Harry took them with slight confusion and began looking through them. The top one was Draco's medical records from seven months ago. It stated at the bottom that Draco was...PREGNANT!

Harry looked up at Padma in shock. She nodded and gestured for Harry to continue. He continued to flip through the papers, a majority of them were medical records throughout Draco's pregnancy. With every paper, Harry could feel his anger rising. How could Draco CHEAT on him?! The last paper had Harry pause.

It was a picture.

Of a baby girl.

With black hair.

And green eyes.

Harry looked up at Padma in surprise.

"What is this?"

"Harry, Draco came to me two months after you left and after I ran some tests, I found out that he was pregnant. I monitored him throughout his pregnancy and I even helped him deliver your daughter just seven weeks ago. Draco has been waiting for you to return and has had to deal with this pregnancy all on his own. Draco does not even know that I am here. I'm sure if he did he would kill me. But I could not let you return home without knowing that you do have a daughter, her name is Braelyn Rose and she is beautiful."

Harry sat in stunned silence, trying to process everything he had been told. He had a daughter. Draco had given birth while Harry was away, as well as gone through nine months of pregnancy without anyone there to help. He couldn't believe that Draco hadn't told him. If he had, Harry would have been back in London in a matter of days. However, he understood why Draco didn't tell him.

"Harry?"

"He's been going through this on his own?"

"Well, I have tried to help him as best as I can. My sister, though, helped once Braelyn was born and has been commuting to your house every day to help Draco out."

Harry nodded as he stared down at the picture of his daughter.

"I've missed everything, haven't I?"

Padma shook her head. "Maybe the pregnancy and birth, but you haven't missed out on her life. Parvati and I helped Draco put together a photo album of everything from the first scans until jus a few days ago. Draco will kill me that I took it. He was going to give it to you as a gift when you returned so you could catch up. But I figured that you could use it now before you came back."

Harry took the book and thanked Padma. It was four inches thick and Harry could not believe he had missed so much. He had a lot to catch up on.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Harry," Padma kissed Harry on the cheek.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Draco was rocking baby Braelyn in her rocking chair late at night. He hadn't much sleep since Braelyn was born and he was ready to pass out.

He looked down to see his baby girl with her eyes closed and her mouth open, snoring softly. He breathed out in relief and slowly pulled himself up so that he could put his daughter in her crib. This was the first time he had gotten Braelyn to fall asleep and he was not going to let anything wake her up. As soon as she was down, he cast a silencing charm on himself, so that he wouldn't wake her as he walked out.

Knock. Knock.

Draco cringed and looked over at his daughter's crib.

Knock. Knock.

Braelyn shuffled in her sleep, but did not wake up.

Knock. Knock.

_'Damnit. I am going to kill whoever is knocking on that bloody door.'_

Draco quietly closed the door to his daughter's room and quickly walked towards the front door. Whoever it was had a death wish and he was going to hex them into an early grave if they woke up his daughter.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Draco threw open the front door and stared at the person on the other side of the doorway.

"I thought I was Harry Potter?"

Draco stood there struck dumb.

"Harry?"

"Hey."

Draco stood there in shock. His Harry was home.

"Can I come in?"

Draco stepped aside as Harry walked in. Draco closed the door and turned around, ready to yell at Harry when he felt himself being pressed against the door and a pair of lips pressed against his. He couldn't stop himself from returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around his beautiful lover.

"I'm so sorry I've been gone so long. I have missed you so much," Harry muttered as he pressed kisses everywhere he could.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you."

"I already know about Braelyn. And before you ask how, Padma told me. Do not be mad at her, she came to visit and she is going to be taking over the project for me. I told both ministers that I refuse to miss anymore time with my beautiful daughter and amazing lover."

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief.

"I love you, Draco. And I'm sorry I let them convince me to stay away for an entire year. You should not have gone through all this by yourself. I should have been here. But I promise that I will spend the next however many years it takes for me to make it up to you."

Draco continued to stare.

"Well, say something."

"I missed you too," Draco pressed himself against Harry and devoured his lips.

Harry picked Draco up in his arms and began back towards the bedroom, fully intending on making up for the past year. As he closed their bedroom door behind him, he cast a silencing charm around the room, so as not to wake Braelyn. He also cast a spell on the baby radio to let them know when Braelyn woke up.

"I love you too Harry," Draco whispered as Harry made quick work of their clothes.

Tonight was going to be a long night. Draco prayed Braelyn would not wake up after an hour.


End file.
